Life's a Joke & Death's Just a Great Big Laugh
by MagickMosteVile
Summary: Taking a spin on the reincarnation roulette, he gets the **** end of the stick and gets reborn as the Joker with his tragic backstory starting day 1. What can you do when your reborn knowing you're going to go insane? Embrace the madness; at least then you'll get some entertainment out of this ****** life.


_Warning: Abuse/Neglect, Torture, Graphic Character Death, Graphic Sex/Sexual Interaction, Foul-Language/Cursing/Swearing/dirty-Language, Blood/Guts, Insanity, Suicide/Murder-Suicide, Torture-of-an-Infant, Drugs/Alcohol, Slash/Yaoi/Bl._

 _Rating: Rated M for Mature Audiences Only, Must be 18+ to view. (Not for young or sensitive eyes)_

 _Pairing: Jack Napier aka the Joker/?_

* * *

 _Summary: Taking a spin on the reincarnation roulette, he gets the shit end of the stick and gets reborn as the Joker with his tragic backstory starting day 1. What can you do when your reborn knowing you're going to go insane? Embrace the madness, at least then you'll get some entertainment out if this shitty life._

* * *

 _A/N: This story will constantly change with each edit or update as I write and edit. So watch out for updates and edits as the story will be in a constant state of flux. P.S if you notice any grammatical or spelling errors please don't hesitate to correct me in the comments_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Reincarnation; A Bad Draw!**_

 _ **By: MagickMosteVile**_

* * *

Dying is so very easy. One minute you are a living breathing human being, and the next, BAM, you're littered with bullets. There's the whole blood, viscera, and blackening vision yadda-yadda going on, before, Wham-O, you die and cease to be. At least that was the idea, but for me, it is just that, an idea, since I certainly didn't just cease.

No, in fact, I continued to be just in another form as another person, and that person just so happened to be someone so fantastical that I couldn't believe it, and in no way was I like this person in any way (at least I think I'm not?).

I am Jack-fucking-Napier, a.k.a the infamous Joker.

Or at least that's what the fucking bitch who gave birth to my new flesh bag body named me. Wanna know why I was fucking named Jack? Apparently, it was after the fucking bottle of Jack Daniels she was drinking between smokes as she held me while breastfeeding me in the dirty bathtub she gave birth to me in.

Fucking fantastic right? No wonder Cannon Jacky became such a wack job.

Looking at my already passed out drunk 'mother' cigarette burned out in her hand and bruises all over her almost skeletal limbs and sunken face, I'm willing to bet she smoked and drank while being beaten whilst I was in the womb, so I knew this flesh bag bod and squishy brain is already fucked over by the reincarnation roulette.

Fucking hell, at least I knew I am going to go insane at one point, I mean I could already feel the creeping of insanity along the edges of my mind, perhaps I should just embrace it and enjoy it just as the Cannon Jacky Jokester did. Hmmm. It wasn't exactly a bad idea, I already had loose morals and slight psychopathy from my previous life, so what's to stop me from letting loose in a world I knew was fictional?

The door slammed open as if I had double dog dared the universe to throw an obstacle in my way, and what with this being a fictional universe with rules geared towards cliches it had complied. The man stumbled into the room -obviously drunk- a knife in hand, a bottle in the other, and an old revolver I could see sticking out of his back pocket.

"Found you bitch!" the man slurred, then blinked stupidly at me in her arms, "That my son?"

She shoots up awake and stammered a fearful yes before going silent and shaking.

The man paused then dropped the bottle from one, causing it to break against the floor and sloshing its contents all over the already filthy floor, then the man -who is apparently my fucking father- stabbed the knife into the door frame to keep it in place.

"Give em' here then," the man stumbled over unsteadily to the increasingly fearful women.

He snatched me from the thin bruised arms that I only just noticed had needle marks from shooting up fucking who knows what sort of drugs, and he held me unsteadily as he swayed drunkenly.

He swayed too far forward and stumbled, almost dropping me. My baby instincts kicked in then forcing me to wail shrilly and uncontrollably, making me curse inwardly as he actually dropped me onto the dirty tiles of the bathroom floor, onto the glass and alcohol from the bottle he dropped, causing me to shrilly wail even louder as the glass cut into my body and the alcohol invade those cuts, causing immense pain to my newly sensitive body.

'Fuck that hurts,' I cursed inwardly, scowled while flinching and instinctively growing still and quiet as the man was now posed in a crouch over me and pointing a knife at my face with a psychotic grin on his face, 'fucking bitch, if I was grown I'd kick your ass'

"Ah don't be like that son...here let me put a smile on that face," the man laughed, the women in the bathtub though weak and fearful managed to yell out, "No!"

Before I could even blink my 'mother' was dead with a bullet hole in her head, brain matter and blood coating the bathroom wall and a knife pointed back at me. 'that was fast, thought she would last at least until I was at least five years old' I thought deadpanned.

"Where were we then?" my 'father asked rhetorically, tapping the knife to his cheek before gaining an 'oh' expression on his face and nodding to himself before he said, "putting a smile on your face obviously."

I could do nothing but cry silent tears as he torturously slowly brought the knife to my face and put the knife in my toothless mouth, hooking it to one side of my mouth before swiftly cutting into the flesh with the serrated blade of the knife.

I screamed and pain, thrashing as he shhhed me and did it again to the other side causing me to scream again.

I could hear sirens blaring and it seemed to snap my 'father' out of his drunken psychotic episode as he looked at my 'mother's' dead body and the cuts he had just placed.

"What have I done," the man horrified, whispered to himself, bringing the gun up to his head before shooting himself dead. Blood and brain matter soaking my body as he fell backward thankfully not crushing me with his body.

Even though I was horribly in pain I couldn't help, but to laugh even as I cried and screamed as I must have some serious Karma to end up as the Joker with this fucked up of a backstory.

Not even a day old and I was an orphan and horrifically scarred because this universe is a twisted son of a bitch!

As he heard the front door get kicked open by the police, I knew for a fact that if this was day 1 of my new life that it could only go downhill from here.

'Well looks like I'm definitely going to embrace the madness now,' I thought with hooded eyes almost amused as I stared at the two corpses and the massive amount of blood and core swirling around me as the police entered the room, one rookie officer actually throwing up onto the ground next to me. 'Gross.'

* * *

End Chapter 1 Posted 10/17/2018 Edited 10/17/2018


End file.
